Various social media sites such as Facebook® and MySpace allow users to interact with one another in various ways. Users can create one or more web pages within their social media account, and then allow other users to see those pages. These web pages are hosted within the social media site framework and often have additional elements to encourage social interaction than what a typical web page would have.
For example, if you create your own Facebook page, that web page will be displayed as a “Facebook Page Tab” along with a “Like” button that allows people to follow you on Facebook and let others know they like your page. Once someone selects the Like button to indicate they like your page, Facebook gives you the option of showing a different web page to that person (i.e. if you have selected an option to use a “reveal tab”). Others who have not yet liked your page will still see the first version of your page. And if you don't enable the reveal tab option where you can show two separate versions of your Facebook Page Tab, then the same web page will be displayed to users who have liked your page and to users who have not liked your page.
There are various ways to create a new page on one of these social media sites. For example, you can follow the instructions posted by Facebook and create one yourself. Or you can use a third party tool to help you create one of these pages. But the existing solutions require the user to have technical knowledge of how to program in HTML, Facebook Applications, or complex graphical knowledge. There exists a need for easier ways to allow non-technical users to create and manage web pages within these social media sites and other web sites that encourage social interaction.